


Hanging Out

by get_glitch3d



Category: Minority Report (TV 2015)
Genre: Chocolate Milk, Cuddling, Dash helps you out, F/M, Fluff, Hanging Out, Implied Sexual Content, Visions, dude - Freeform, graphic depictions of violence tag is for dash's visions, hanging out jokes, he's stronger than he looks, much to your surprise, tags will change, you and dash hit it off
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5226530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/get_glitch3d/pseuds/get_glitch3d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Dash "hang out".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hanging Out

**Author's Note:**

> Same day, another x reader. Man, I love Dash and Arthur - also chocolate milk. (Forgive me for any errors, this will be re-edited at some point.)

When Lara Vega first called you to “hang out” with Dash, you were hesitant mainly because it was Friday night and you wanted to watch television or go out and party, not babysit a grown man. 

“Vega, I'm busy.” You lied, you phone pressed to your ear as you flicked through things to watch. 

“You said you'd hang out with him, (Y/N)!” She protested over the phone, annoyed with your attitude. 

You huffed, rolling your eyes before replying. “You mean babysit him?” Before you could say anything else, there was a knock on your door. You stood from your seat on your couch, pulling your t-shirt down slightly to adjust it, your bare feet being tickled by your rug before they were in touch with the cool wood in your home. You pulled your pajama shorts down a bit as you walked to your door and called out.

“Who is it?”

“Me.” Vega told you, both through the phone and the door. You sighed and unlocked it, swinging the door open. She stood there, ending the call on her phone as she shook her head at your appearance. You barely noticed the boy, or man, rather, behind her. “I'll pick him up in the morning, is that cool?”

“Morning?” You hissed, your eyes wide as you stared at her. “I didn't say -” You were cut off with her pleading look. You let out a sigh. “Fine, whatever.” You grumbled, gesturing with your hand for her to come in.

“Oh, no, I can't. I'm gonna head out right after you two get acquainted.” She said, dismissing your friendly gesture. You leaned against your door as Vega stepped to the side. Your (Y/E/C) eyes met large, baby blue ones. That blue that is the sky in the summer after a heavy rain. The sky when the sun comes out, shining past clouds. _That_ blue.

“Hi.” He said quietly, giving you a small wave before dropping his hand back to rest stiffly by his side. 

She hadn't told you his name, only that his was a guy and needed to be kept somewhere. You stared at him before Vega spoke. “Dash, this is (Y/N). (Y/N), this is Dash.”

“Like, _The Incredibles_?” You asked with furrowed brows. 

Dash stared at you for a second before looking down at Vega for an answer. “Oh, it's an old movie... Our parents use to watch it when they were younger, actually, possibly their parents.”

“It's not that old!” You defended, reaching out to smack her arm. She laughed and shook her head, gently easing Dash into your house. 

“But there was a super fast character in there named Dash.”

“How original.” Dash said softly, looking around your home. You smiled, shaking your head.

“Yeah...” You trailed off. “Look, uh, you can park it on the couch.”

“Park it?” Dash asked with furrowed brows.

“Yes, park it. Like sit down. Your butt, park it on the couch.” 

“I'm gonna go.” Vega said, waving. “Dash, call me if you need anything... On second thought, only call me if it's an emergency.” She gave Dash a look. 

“Does he have some sort of medical condition I should know about?”

“No?” Vega replied. It came out as a question before she took off. You glanced at Dash. 

“Alright – well... Hey, do you want something to eat or drink or-” You closed your door behind yourself... Dash was in your spot. “Hey, uh, baby blue?”

“Hm?” He asked, responding to the nickname almost immediately, looking up at you from his rigid sitting position on the couch. 

“I hate to move you but... Know what? Nevermind.”

Dash furrowed his eyebrows. “Have I done something wrong?” You stared at him and he looked at the couch, suddenly realizing there was a reason the couch was more sunken down in that spot than the others. “Did I sit in your spot?”

“Yeah, baby blue, but it's no big deal-” You tried to tell him, waving it off as he stood, moving over to the far, right side of the couch. “You didn't need to...”

“Your home, your rules. That's what Vega told me.”

“Right, well, thanks... Dash, for moving.”

He gave you a wide grin. You grinned back easily. “About your previous offer... Do you have any chocolate milk? I've always wanted to try it... I never really got the chance.”

“Yes!” You told him quickly, scampering off to your kitchen to pull the gallon of chocolate milk from the fridge along with two large glasses, filling both before putting the plastic container back in the fridge, racing into the living room with the milk. “It's hard to believe you haven't tried it, honestly... Vega doesn't understand my love for chocolate milk, she thinks it's weird.” 

Dash took the glass you extended towards him, setting it on the coffee table so he could take off his jacket. “How long have you known Vega?”

“Years.” You replied after a long drink of your milk. “To be specific, since we were kids.” 

“Wow.” Dash said, a slight hint of admiration in his voice. “Impressive.”

You smiled, a slight blush on your cheeks. “Thanks, she's a hard person to get along with.” You watched Dash take his glass off the table and sip it, his lighting up even more than they already were (if that's possible) and he grinned around the rim of the glass.

“This is wonderful!” He said excitedly. You nodded, amused by his joyful attitude.

Through the night, you and Dash talked a lot, you more than him, and you also ended up watching _The Incredibles_ to show him Dash. He found him funny, for the most part, anyway. You'd emptied your gallon of chocolate milk by the end of the night and he'd been finishing his last glass when something on his wrist started flashing red. You didn't ask anything till you finished your drink, it took about twenty seconds to do that, though. 

“Is that a watch?” You questioned, pointing to the flashing object that he clearly wasn't paying attention to. 

“Hm?” Dash asked, slightly uninterested in the question. He looked at his wrist and gasped, dropping his glass as he stood, chocolate milk spilling on your rug. “How long has it been flashing?”

“Uh, I don't know – nearly thirty seconds?” You shrugged, bending down to pick up the glass. “Dash, you spilled milk every-”

“Where's your bathroom?” Dash was in a hurry, he was panicking.

“Right there.” You pointed, but before he made it there, he let out a yell and dropped to the ground, convulsing and curling into a ball as you ran over to him, kneeling beside him. You grabbed your phone and dialed Vega as he shook. “Vega?” You asked.

“ _I'm busy, what do you need?_ ” She questioned, preoccupied.

“Dash is doing the worm on my floor and I don't know what to do!” 

“ _Is he actually doing it or shaking and turning?_ ”

“That! He's convulsing!” Your voice was urgent as you reached out to try and still him, like you'd seen on television. “What do I do?”

“ _Don't touch him!_ ” Vega said into the phone. “ _Just wait it out._ ”

“But he's seizing, Vega!” You moved back a bit as he started hyperventilating. 

“ _No, he isn't, not exactly - I mean, he is but... Listen, just don't touch him! Like I said, wait it out. I'll be over in a few, just – hang in there._ ” She sighed, and you let out a yelp, telling her to wait. “ _What?_ ”

“When will he stop?” 

“ _In a few seconds, okay? These things don't last long._ ”

“What the hell are 'these things'? Vega, he's seriously flipping out -” You were cut off when she hung up and you let out a protesting shout, shaking your head. You set your phone n the carpet and ran to the kitchen, getting some water and sliding back to Dash's side. When you set your hand on his shoulder, his hand shot up and wrapped around your wrist. He had a tough grip. His eyes searched your home and he slowly uncurled from his fetal position, rolling onto his back before quickly letting go of your wrist. 

“Oh.” He mumbled, his gaze moving over your face as you leaned over him. Dash suddenly sat up, his head knocking into yours and you groaned as he did, your hands flying to your head, dropping the glass of water, causing it to shatter against the wood behind your couch. Dash's right hand came up to rub his forehead. “I spilled milk all over your rug.” 

“Yeah.” You said, dropping your hands. “It's not a big deal – look, are you okay?” You heard the screech of brakes, a car door open then one close before there were heavy steps and pounding at your door. It caused both you and Dash to jump, the sound startling you immediately. 

“I'm fine, who's that?”

“Vega, probably... I called her.” You told him, standing up but stepping on glass and crying out as it punctured your bare feet. “One minute!” You shouted, trying to step over the glass but you only succeeded in stepping on more. Dash stood, then. You thought he was going to get the door, and he was, but not before he picked you up and put you over his shoulder. 

“Dash, put me down!” You ordered, smacking his back as he walked you to the door. “Dash!” 

He opened the door and you felt the cold night air blow against your bare feet and partially bare legs. “Vega!” You heard the happiness in Dash's voice.

“Why are you holding (Y/N)?” 

“She broke a glass and stepped on it.” Dash explained. “Everytime she moved, though, she stepped on more glass.”

“Ouch.” Vega muttered. “Did you...?”

“I did.” Dash nodded, not letting her finish. He apparently had a habit of doing that. “I spilled milk everywhere.”

“No point in crying over spilt milk.” You laughed, but winced when Vega poked your foot. 

“Why would I cry over spilt milk?” Dash asked, and Vega stifled a laugh as he swung you around, slamming your feet and ankles against the door.

“Ow!” You yelled, he swung you back and did it again. “Jesus, Dash, watch it!” You shouted as he apologized. Vega sighed and came inside the house, closing the door behind you two after she guided Dash forward to make sure he didn't hurt you again. Vega made Dash keep you on his shoulder (for her amusement) while she cleaned up the glass, water and milk. When she was done she had Dash bring you into your bathroom.

He situated you to rest in his arms, bridal style that is, before setting you on the edge of the tub. “Good?” Dash asked, taking his arms off you.

“Sure.” You shrugged, watching Vega sit down beside you with tweezers. She pulled the smaller pieces out first, coating your feet with disinfectant before and after removing the glass. Vega then told Dash to hold your legs so you wouldn't flinch. It was a bit distracting to have him do that, especially sense he seemed nervous about it. 

His large hands were genuinely warm on your cold and bare legs, and Vega chuckled when Dash awkwardly touched your legs before resting his hands on your upper knees, keeping them from bending as you cried out with each shard being removed. Eventually, Vega finished and tightly wrapped your feet in old rags, mainly because you said you had absolutely no gauze. You also told her to “just use duct tape” to secure the rags even though she was going to use rubber bands.

When Vega and Dash began leaving, you spoke. “When are you going to explain what happened with Dash?”

“I... don't know.” Vega told you honestly, shaking your head and shrugging with one shoulder.

“Sorry, about that.” Dash's cheeks flushed as he apologized, his head hanging slightly.

“It's fine... Just – just explain it to me later.” You told him. He went to follow Vega out as he put on his coat, Vega opening the door as he did. You reached out and rested your hand on his wrist after he put his leather jacket on. “Why'd you grab my wrist?”

“I was disoriented... Sorry.” He muttered bashfully.

You tilted your head. “No, no, it's fine. Like I said, but... When you come over again, I'll tell you about the flashing right away.”

“Thanks.” He mumbled, following Vega out. You closed the door behind the two after you saw Vega's car leave. You sighed, stepping carefully on your feet. Vega wanted to force Dash to stay to make sure you could walk around, but you told them both to go. You realized what you had said to Dash, though. 

You told him _when_ he comes over again, that you'd tell him right away. You'd given him an invitation for another visit.


End file.
